mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 17
---- Official store Would you like to work for the official store? We would love it if you do and even if you do not have tons of Items you can still do some orders. It would only be right if you owned a share of the store for all the wikimarkup work you did not it. thanks -- 17:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Please? ::I'm not really sure, but I'll probably accept. 20:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) you do not have to be active there it would just be nice to have you after all the updates you've done-- 21:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :All right, fine. I'm in. Naturally, though, I'll be spending most of the time fixing code. 21:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, BTW what do you think of me becoming a admin? I have been trying to do everything suggested-- 21:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Er...does that include wrapping Oppose votes in HideMe tags? 21:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to make the page smaller... so I used hideme for like nitecrews oppose - I was trying the scrod template but it did not work :( Can you summarize your strongest point I need to improve of and tell me here insted of having me looking though my *headache* admin page thanks-- 21:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Strongest point: You are lacking in maturity and experience, but definitely not charisma. 21:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::any hints to improve on? -- 21:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Experience: Wiki-editing is not a spectator sport; get out there and edit! If you're having trouble finding things, study some spelling and grammar. A whole world of blundering mistakes will reveal itself bit by bit. :::Maturity: Unfortunately, I cannot help you much in this field. Review the policies, make sure you're in the spirit of the wiki, and when confronted with a difficult wiki-situation, go ahead and ask someone. 21:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you just need to be really serious to work at a wiki? ::Why, of course. If you aren't dead serious, then you must be blocked until the heat death of the universe. It's a policy. It's set in stone. You can't break the rule. Even I can't change it. 21:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/8/8e/ScreenHunter_01_Feb._21_13.gif -- 21:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) just kidding thanks for the advice-- 21:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) dude I'm serious you see me! this is all I edit-- 21:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Biggest point to improve on: Don't edit this wiki just to be an admin. You should be editing here because of your passion of MLN and wiki-stuffs, not the possibility of additional rights. Being an admin is not some reward for good work, and it is not a promotion, it is a responsibility. Once you get that down, and can edit a wiki purely for your love of the topic, then you will be halfway to being an administrator. From personal experience, about 90% of elected administrators on large wikis didn't even consider being an administrator until after many months of editing and experience, and even then only became one so that they could edit in a more involved way. Myself included. I also tend to find that people who go to a wiki solely to be an administrator are not good at being an administrator, and have some delusion that being an admin is like owning the wiki. Anyways, that's my two cents on this topic. Once more thing though, a good administrator also knows when the right time is to file and RfA, without asking anyone. Well, they know when to file an RfA that will pass, without asking anyone. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok 1st my last post was at bobafeet2 not you guys and also I love MLN wiki I edit it because it is fun (just so you know) thank you all for the advice-- 21:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you really want to be an administrator but don't really know much you could improve minifigure wiki and become an administrator there and learn a bit... ::But Like I said above I do not like minifig wiki "I love MLN wiki I edit it because it is fun" It is my Fav. wiki-- 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Official Store on the sidebar Hey, I think that since the Official Store is one of the major factors in attracting new editors to the wiki, it should be kept where it is (very easily accessible). If you disagree, then we should start a forum on this, or just editwar >:3 Ajraddatz Talk 04:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Ajraddatz. :I'm fine with the rv. Just make sure the Policy link is outside of the submenu. 19:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I made a cool store logo out of clay but it is my long and hard work so I want it copyrighted. How can I do that EZ like?-- 00:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you just want to tell people not to copy your work, the creation of your work automatically makes it yours, so you may copyright it. If you want a lot of legal protection, you can pay 40 USD (I think) for a copyright registration. But that's probably not the case. 00:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Even if you copyright it, people can still use it under USA fair use law. Sigh... silly American government.... Ajraddatz Talk 04:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I still can't believe it. GPL forever. 19:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) hi :) :Hello! 01:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Help With Custom Skin on Lego Adventures Wiki plz I realy want it to work. I can make you admin to do it. 01:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Can you give me a link to the wiki with which you need help? 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) my sig can you make the sgt_griffin on mln part of my sig go halfway on top of the Rank 5 part of my sig, and make the _____ Edits go under halfway the sgt_griffin on mln part of my sig?? thanks!!! 21:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what you want; could you please explain a little more clearly? 01:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) like move the "sgt_griffin on mln" line over to the top left, but only make half of it covering the "Rank 5" part. So "sgt_griffin" part will cover the "Rank 5" part, and then move the "#### Edits" part over to the bottom left so that the "####" will be under the "on mln" part, and then "Edits" part will stick out at the end. Hope you understand, THANKS!!! 01:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) if you dont understand that, then just move the "#### Edits" so that its "<>" will be touching the "<>" from "@ Rank 5". thanks. 01:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks, FB100Z!! 01:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Movie How do I upload a movie from my documents to wikia on a PC? :First, upload it to YouTube and then link it from here. No irrelevant user videos, please. 01:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I wasn't going to upload it here, I was going to upload it to brickipedia. Thanks again! LEGO INSIDER BADGE! i just remembered how to get the LEGO Insider Badge in 2009 i was on the top 10 sticker module and echo sent me the LEGO Insider Badge Blueprint!!! 16:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Official store archiving Please do not delete the talkpage/1. We are archiving the pages and that is how I'm doing it... I know, archiving was not my idea but I agreed with the other staff to give it a try.-- 19:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :can you also restore the archived page you deleted and protect the talk header template from unsigned-in users of editing it-- 20:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Pet Hawk How many more clicks to harvest your Pet Hawk? 01:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hey you 2 this is a encyclopedia not a chat client!-- 01:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::WOAH WOAH WOAH JOEMAN CHILL OUT...... :::just having a joke!-- 01:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I will ignore the above comments. :My Pet Hawk is finished, thanks to your clicks. See your talk page. 01:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::just a joke Ajr tells us stuff like that when we chat but it's funny because now you are... IRC: 17:48 oh hey 17:48 http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Followed_by_100_zeroes#Pet_Hawk 17:48 this is fun to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:48 what's fun to do? 17:48 :-D 17:49 read what I responded with 17:49 just having a joke! 17:49 XD 17:50 You scared me for a sec I thought you were turning into Ajraddatz! 17:50 :D 17:52 that's what is funny he tells that to us and now the admins are doing it! 17:52 :D 17:52 I know 17:53 I have to go now 17:53 bye joeman -- 01:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've lightened up a bit, maybe too much :) :My explanation is not only my hypocritical activity, but the excitement of getting past a boring Rank...Rank 5, that is. 01:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::To add to that, admins only have a couple extra privs, we're not policemen. (See removed content from my UP.) If you feel like I've been bossing you people around too much, that's my fault for abusing admin powers. 01:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::don't think that you are fine! I do admit to the admin! rank 5 is boring! but my least fav rank is rank 2 that rank is just dull-- 02:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Fire and Snakes I have added a Fire module to my page and the Pet Turtle Module. Also, I just gave your Snake 30 more clicks (and 30 on your Water module). Could you let me know how many more clicks you need on your Snake? Clicking the snake is annoying. It takes forever to reset. About as bad as the Pet Golem. Oh well. The Hawk was easy, it was an instant reset. I'll send you the Earth and Fire elements when I earn them. 02:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Snake needs 62 clicks. I'm not really giving my share of clicks to you, so I'll spend a little more. 02:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You should have the Earth and Fire elements in your mailbox and I believe your Snake is ready to harvest. Let me know if it needs a few more clicks. Also, how many clicks does your Mountain Lion require? 22:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The white background does not mix with the logo! Can you change the media mono.css to make page backgrounds just white. if you do that the logo would go with the store(see official store talk page)-- 02:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :The slight tinted background is applied out of Wikipedia tradition. If it does not fit with an image, then that image needs transparency. What about the poor, innocent users who put completely different colors for page backgrounds in their own personal css? 02:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) sig am i allowed to add this pic to my sig?? if i am, could you add it to the end of my sig for me?? thanks. 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :you can and I'll do it for you so that FB100Z can have a break-- 03:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks!! :) 00:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) uh-oh I think someone is doing sockpuppety! here & here were made on the same day and for some reason the both say the same thing on eachothers page... and they both work and look like the writing of User:Bobbybabbler890...-- 04:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've blocked two obvious socks, thanks for pointing them out. 05:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::K.-- 17:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for recommending that book! delete all unlego images (again) can you delete all unLego images again... we have some of the weirdest things . I said all unlego though not all unMLN please because there are some cool creations and like the top MLN soundtrack well johnater loves that on his page but other than that I think you should-- 18:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Please don't everyone will leave again. And, also, MLN is LEGO so that would not be part of "unlego". :I know I mean pics like - -- 18:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That's cause he likes redwall. one of them is mine. 00:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well to tell the truth Flex I do not like your page with tons of unneeded pics -''Simple is sometimes supreme!''-- 01:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) WOW guess what? flex (you know the dude that thinks he knows code) found out how to make text blink! Ya'know I've tried and more but I could not get stuff to work and now he did WOW!-- 23:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's text-decoration:blink;, or just . :Anyways, from Wikipedia: :*The comments in the DTD file explain that the tag is a joke. :*Jakob Nielsen described it as "simply evil" in his 1996 Top Ten Mistakes in Web Design. :*The German Federal Government recommends avoiding the tag at all costs. :*The User Agent Accessibility Guidelines require that users be able to disable blinking text or not have the tag supported at all. :I hate it as much as they do, which is why I've turned it off in my browser. But it's really a matter of opinion. 00:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know but I tried the before BTW how do you turn it off of your browser?-- 02:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) regular blink tag dose nothing at all.and theres a scroll on i just need to find the right code. 15:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Tag doesn't work because MediaWiki is smart. The scroll code is . :To turn it off in Firefox, type about:config into your URL bar, promise that you'll be careful, type blink into the filter bar, and right-click the true, then press Toggle. I hope that's clear enough. To enable it again, follow the instructions, but click the false instead. 19:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) HideMe Hey FB100Z, I would be interested in helping with updating the HideMe script. It is really neat :). However, first I need to go and lrn2css, which will take a while. Are there any basic things that need sorting? If so, I would be glad to help with them. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 02:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, myself and another editor have developed a reverting script (VDA), but we are both JS n00bs and could really use some help with it. If you are at all interested, we would welcome some assistance! Ajraddatz Talk 02:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. I'd be happy to help with VDA, and it's a great opportunity for me to get working on a serious project =P 17:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Talk Header please FB100Z, I worked hard on getting the code right and doing a simple yet impressive design, I really like it and lets users see the archives easily. Why do you not like it? and even if you do not like it why can't we keep it?-- 22:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose displaying the archives is worthwhile, but position:relative; is being used improperly and it looks generally unprofessional. Try using the sandbox before implementing. 22:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :well can you try to keep how it looks and make it look professional-- 23:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you show me the header? :look at the history of it and see my version My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/TalkHeader(see talk page of it)-- 23:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I can't see the history. :bad link now try it-- 23:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well...it's OK but I don't like it that much. :did you see my version of it?-- 23:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think so... ::Ok and whose do you like better? also do you use IE or google chrome?-- 23:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The only difference appears to be what it says. I use google chrome. :I ask because on Verrell123's talk page you said I added the border yet for fire fox it was all ready there with -moz-border-radius: so I thought you wanted it that way(fire fox if you can get it I think is the best for the wiki)-- 23:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say that about the talk header. I was talking about my signature. :I know that I was talking about the sig only on my last post too. Please see the official store talk page to see how my version works-- 23:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am bad at spotting differences. Please show me what part is different. :the archives (more orders)-- 23:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) They're talking about you on the IRC (FB100Z). ::to you like air hogs planes?-- 23:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Like at air shows? I have lost the point in this conversation. We were talking about the official store talk page header, and now this. 02:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I know we got off track... I do like air shows but air hogs are just R/C easy planes to fly that are fun! So why do you not like it FB100Z and even so why can't we keep it?-- 15:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I was joking in the previous comment, although now I see that that didn't come through. Oh well. 19:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :but anyway why can't we have it? If you want please make it look professional but please I worked hard and like it, do not change it too much-- 02:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) having a pic as a background on your page? is it possable? 15:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, with CSS background, or more specifically, background-image. Example: background-image: url("http://example.com/path/to/filename.jpg"); 19:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I mean like on a userpage. 19:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Again, yes. its not working.heres the pic i want in. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mlnsw/images/2/25/Bohroknest.jpg 14:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Be sure it's in your CSS code. 02:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) the hover color for the sidebar is black for some reson and nobody chaged the CSS code. 15:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) CSS I'm coding User:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods to look more professional. I don't know how to define CSS code on a wiki. I've been trying CSS code with but it's not working.~~ :Two things here: :# For security reasons, MediaWiki does not allow style sheets. Inline styles like are permitted. :# HR color is not defined by the CSS color attribute. color is for text. : 21:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know that the color attribute is for text. I just wanted it to be a bit simpler. :Ah, I have things mixed up here. Class hr, not tag hr. *smack* Oh well. I wish it was that simple too. This is where we get into real web development :) 21:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ya. I want my dad to get Windows Vista so that I can use the server it comes with to make a website, but he won't. :You can just make the .html files on your home computer (use Notepad and save under All Files with a .html extension) and view them in your browser. 21:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I know. But then getting them onto the web costs money. :some are free but you have unknown advertisement on your web page-- 22:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :If you get a Linux machine, then you can install Apache and learn some server-side programming languages like PHP. (Although MediaWiki is written in PHP, you can't use it on this wiki, sorry ;) 01:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I know, I wish they did-- 01:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Problem is, that would lead to some super-serious security issues. Have a look at the PHP documentary for unlink. 01:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Pet Mountain Lion How close is your Pet Mountain Lion to being harvestable? Do you need anything to build a Pet Wolf? And, I would be very happy to return the gift of Totemic Animals when my Pet Modules generate blueprints. :) 17:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You should make a MLNTeam account. Notoold has an amazing store there. :I choose not to use the stores. I find it more fun to collect the items myself or to work with others like I am with FB100Z. However, thanks for the information on the MLNTeam store. 18:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, whatever way you do it works. I found it easier working with Flamethrower for rank 7, but found that it was much easier just to buy the animals for rank 8. Personal css file I want to edit my personal css file, but I don't know the names of the parts of the page or how to change the big background for myself. Could you please give me some info on that? :I would recommend a Firefox tool called Firebug (addons.mozilla.org.) It appears as an icon in the lower right corner of your browser. Click it to inspect the HTML code of the page and check classes and IDs of elements on the HTML page. 21:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Attachment Why is Attachment page locked to users??? I really want to add something, but I can't!!! :I don't see why. ::It is unlocked, apparently. Considering that two other admins disagreed with my there, I must have been in the wrong :P Ajraddatz Talk 21:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok! what happend I leave this wiki for a day and a half and they change it on me! Did an admin edit the monaco.css and change the search on the right and the save page button? or did wikia just do it?-- 02:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) It was wikia. 12:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) blinking pics do you know how to make pictures blink in a html document, just like how you can make text blink ? i was wondering cause im making my own web pages. thanks. 03:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :that's cool I want to make my own web pages for my hiking reviews and stuff but I just wanted to tell you that FB100Z can't see that your text is blinking in the 1st place P.S.: function changeImg(){ document.getElementById("imgId").src = (document.getElementById("imgId").src.indexOf("OnPic.gif") -1)?"OnPic.gif":"OffPic.gif"; } window.onload = function(){ var xTimer = window.setInterval("changeImg()",2000); } -- 03:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) oh, right, he disabled that function. thanks!! 03:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Blinking text poses a serious accessibility problem (http://www.section508.gov/) and blinking images aren't any better. If you're really interested, try using JavaScript. jQuery UI (http://jqueryui.com/) has a function that allows you to make any element pulsate for a limited amount of time. 00:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) spam page! crap Oh hey just wanted to say thanks for your edits to the official store. I really like the order now IT ROCKS!-- 20:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Joeman; you can find out a little more about what makes the button tick at MDC. 23:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks-- 23:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at it in IE it is just a square box(IE does not support border-radius) and it is just gray, BTW what internet browser do you use?-- 00:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Help Me FB100Z !! Streetracer Always delete all my page! my clan, my talk and other can you help me? :'( all my page is dissaphear my him! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :He just deleted mine too but I undid it... what's up with him -- 00:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) i don't know but he delete all mine! i hate him my Talk, my page and other and IRC?? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) just click on the History button on the bottom of the page, find the edit streetracer made, and UNDO it. 01:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Charitwo recovered most of the pages. I just recovered Verrell123's userpage and talk page. 01:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I know how to undo it (EZ for me: rollback) but the problem is that he will just do it again, is this something I can give him a Warn1 on?-- 15:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I already gave him a warning, so we'll leave the matter alone until he strikes again. 15:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok-- 15:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm having a troble with the Template Browser.It messes up templates when i use it. Edit:its happening on all wikis. 23:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) poll May I make a new poll for the home page? It would be: What browser do you use? Firefox Goggle Chrome Internet Explorer Opera None of the above -- 01:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can't accept your poll, since it's unrelated to MLN or the wiki. Sorry. 01:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be better to see who what people use to make the wiki better-- 01:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Color Values from MDC I was looking thought the MDC site and found this(read the note part)Color Values basically it's that gr''e''y does not work on IE we need to use gr''a''y. But the eccentric part of it is that it is the exact opposite for lightgrey! -- 01:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) can you define the rgb code r67 g247 b123 in wiki style? 22:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Use rgb(red, green, blue) in place of a color value. Red, green, and blue all range from 0 to 255. Or, if you're also concerned about opacity, you can go further and use rgba(red, green, blue, transparency) — transparency ranges from 0 to 1. 00:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) i figured out the code for my color.#67FFAA but transparent colors don't work on here.how do they work on here? 14:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :You could use the opacity property, with its value ranging from 0 to 1. But this is only for the "A-grade" browsers like Firefox and Safari. 20:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Are we going use the UNmlnwiki logo on april fools? 15:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, I have other plans. Last time we had a pink skin. 21:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Echo, Im new! I really like your MLN page Coolsurfingirl7 (talk) 01:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC)coolsurfingirl7 User Image Hey, FB100Z (I'm back), can you revive my user sig image? I don't want my sig showing as "Image." :I tried to recover the file but Wikia no longer has a copy of it. You are going to have to re-upload the image. While you are at it, could you upload it under a more descriptive name like 'Brandbest1_sig.png'? Thanks 18:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) HideMe skin on my wiki i need HideMe to work correctly on my wiki (click the Lego Adventures Wiki box on my sig to go there). 18:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Happy to help ya. The full code is now installed. 21:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 20:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Can you help with my userpage? There's a big blank space in the right of the box I can't seem to fill in. Also, I am trying to make rounded corners for it. I used the right code, so why won't it work? 19:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC)